


in the empty space that your hand isnt

by uisgebeatha



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I hope, M/M, Multi, Other, Wrote this months ago, i love grant morrison, it's a riot, kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha
Summary: Sometimes when I look up, I see starsThat cut through the sky and fade quickly into nothingnessAnd I pray that you aren't as fleetingBecause when we're lying in roads, I get the same feeling
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	in the empty space that your hand isnt

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually really old but i just rediscovered it and i think it's cute 
> 
> title and summary from you said okay by flatsound
> 
> find me on twitter @ piseagg if u want!

Dust flakes fall slowly through the room, caught in suspension by the foggy light peeking through the curtains. It’s blurry, or maybe it’s just because Frank’s not wearing his glasses as he lies in bed, trying to determine if it’s worth getting out of bed to get coffee. 

It’s easy to think in the morning where the silence hangs heavy, though every thought is solid in his head, harsh and grating. Negativity is no stranger to the dawn, and Frank has long since learnt to halt the cynicism before it swarms him. 

Eventually, he gets up, trudging to the bathroom before making three cups of coffee and attempting to carry them all back to the room. Grant will notice the tiny spills on the carpet from the kitchen all the way to the bedroom, and Frank will be punished later. The thought makes him shiver in delight - he most definitely does _not_ spill any extra on purpose. 

A small smile makes its way onto his face and, even though he’s still groggy from sleep, everything becomes a little clearer when he approaches their bedroom door and catches sight of both of his lovers tangled together in the bed. 

Grant’s sleeping in a long t-shirt, really more of a dress. Frank salivates at the view; Grant’s legs are soft, smooth shaven and sprawled lazily across Gerard’s. Their head is turned to the side, facing the window and their neck probably hurts in the awkward position but Frank is so grateful to see the side of Grant he rarely gets to see, tranquil and unashamed. 

Gerard is, contrastingly, curled small next to Grant. He resembles a cat, legs crooked underneath Grant’s, his chin tucked into his neck, and Frank knows that when he wakes up he’ll stretch wide, groaning and shaking out all of his muscles from the uncomfortable position. Gerard sleeps naked, and though the light is low, it highlights the soft curve of Gerard’s spine where it meets his ass. 

Frank finds himself speechless around his loves often, but breathlessness is something he is unfamiliar with. Now though, he can feel his chest tightening in joy. Grant and Gerard are gorgeous, everything that Frank needs in his life and more. 

His eyes scan across their bodies, catching the dip on Grant’s hip where their stomach protrudes a little, Gerard’s tiny teeth poking out where his mouth hangs open. He glances at their hands, next to each other and twitching like they know, like they want to touch. 

Setting the coffee gently down on the vanity, he climbs on their bed, straddling Grant’s thighs and leaning to kiss his way up their chest. Grant squirms a little, hands automatically coming up to card through Frank’s hair, holding him in place mindlessly. Frank licks and sucks at their nipples, letting his hands slip up and down their stomach. 

Grant’s brain takes a while to catch up with the sensation, but when it does, they grab Frank’s hair and pull him up to kiss their lips. The kiss is deep and slow, and Grant is still mostly asleep but they would never starve Frank of kisses, licking into his mouth and making tiny moaning sounds deep in their throat. 

Grant rolls both of them over, dislodging Gerard, who grumbles and shuffles further away. Frank blindly reaches out for Gerard’s hand, determined to wake him up but Grant’s pressing him into the mattress, still nibbling at his lips. 

“Mmphh.” Frank mumbles, pulling away from Grant’s lips and glancing over at Gerard, whose eyes are half open, blearily watching them. 

“Morning, cuilean.” Grant murmurs, reaching down to kiss Frank again, but hooking one of their legs over Gerard’s and feeling him reach across, peppering kisses across Grant’s side. 

“Morning.” Frank smiles, looking awfully pleased with himself. 

“And you, darling.” Grant laughs as Gerard has resorted to butting his chin against Grant’s face in a bid for their attention. They take a moment to kiss Gerard, morning breath disregarded. 


End file.
